A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. A mobile computing device also may provide position determination capabilities to allow a user to receive a variety of location-based services (LBS) according to the current position of the mobile computing device.
To provide additional processing power for complex applications, a mobile computing device may employ a dual processor architecture including a host processor and a radio processor. In order to accommodate the dual processor architecture, conventional implementations for applications such as LBS applications must be modified. Consequently, there may be a need for an apparatus and methods for providing LBS to a mobile computing device having a dual processor architecture.